


The Katta Sue

by kattahj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/pseuds/kattahj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Describe yourself as a Mary Sue (an idealized to the point of *barf* version of you) for the world of Supernatural in approximately 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Katta Sue

"Natalia?" the young woman said, her well-shaped mouth curving into a smile and her blue eyes sparkling with humour and intelligence. "You don't have to worry about Natalia, I assure you. She is a highly benign ghost and only trying to protect this magnificent building. No, the real evil-doer is the malicious statue of 19th century poet Tegnér, which comes alive at night and punishes the inhabitants for the tacky gold polish he has been cursed with."

The Winchesters looked at her admiringly. "That's brilliant," Sam said, stunned that so much wisdom could gather inside such a small person. "You're hands down the smartest person we've ever met."

A faint blush showed on her porcelaine cheeks, and she bowed her head so that rich locks of brown hair fell down over her tasteful Armani glasses. "It was nothing, really. I'm familiar with the surroundings, you're not. Anyone could have done it."

Dean pressed her delicate hand. "You're much too modest. I don't know how we can ever thank you. Will you have sex with me?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, with a cheerful yet strangely alluring laugh. "You know, generally, I don't sleep with men, but fortunately my policy is to make an exception for drivers of 1967 Chevy Impalas..."


End file.
